


Itch

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: Jongho, “My butt itches.”tumblr





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when u have add u write shit like this

"Jonghyun… my butt itches.” Minho picks his head up off of his pillow and turns it so he can rest his other cheek there instead and pout at his boyfriend. Jonghyun cocks a brow without taking his eyes off of his laptop screen, a little smirk pulling up the corner of his lips.

“Yeah?” he asks. He finishes typing something out and puts the laptop on the bedside table, then turns to give his full attention to Minho. Warm hands smooth over his bare back and stop at the hem of his sweats, thumbs just dipping under. “Does straight boy have an itch in his ass? One that I, another obviously straight boy, will have to try to reach for him? Do I need to get deep in there to hit that spot and give you some relief? Just an innocent favor for a friend?” His voice is low, his eyes dark as he kneads his thumbs into Minho’s skin. Minho furrows his brows at him like he was the one that got hit by a golf cart and not the other way around.

“No, Jonghyun,” he says flatly, voice half muffled by the pillow. “My left ass cheek itches and I want you to scratch my butt for two seconds because I literally can not do it myself.” He lifts the cast his right arm is in and wiggles the pinky finger of his left hand, the only one not in a splint. He doesn’t want a fucking cock in his asshole. Not right now, at least. He’s trying to sleep. Jonghyun grins like a shit at his annoyance, but he also wiggles his hand platonically under Minho’s sweats to scratch his butt for him.

“Here?” he asks, his nails scraping gently along the bottom of Minho’s cheek. Minho hums, wiggles a little bit.

“Higher, more towards the outside,” he says, and then almost purrs in satisfaction when Jonghyun moves his hand to the perfect spot. “There, good,” he smiles, closing his eyes. Jonghyun scratches for just the right amount of time before pulling his hand out and patting Minho’s butt with a little noise of accomplishment. Minho cracks one eye open to watch him pull his laptop back into his lap, snorting at how he’s acting like he didn’t almost just give himself a boner. “The porn you watch on your own, I swear to fuck,” he mumbles. Jonghyun and his thing for making straight boys realize their true gayness or whatever. Minho doesn’t get it--but then again, he watches some pretty questionable shit himself when he feels like it, so he supposes he’s not one to talk. Jonghyun just shrugs at his accusation and starts up his typing again.

“If you want me to fuck you anytime soon, just let me know,” he says mildly. Minho chuckles fondly and closes his eyes again. Maybe when he wakes up and takes more pain meds.


End file.
